


The Scarlet Tanager

by roobarrtrashmouth



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 18:29:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14526573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roobarrtrashmouth/pseuds/roobarrtrashmouth
Summary: Mike and Stan's first birding expedition.





	The Scarlet Tanager

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for language

Today was a bad day. Horrible actually. I checked my news feed and learned Stan got married. His is the only feed I dread but look forward to checking. I know I shouldn’t feel this way. I don’t have the right, but fuck, that hurts in a way that I can’t really wrap my mind around. Hell maybe I do have the right, I’m stuck here and they are moving on. I remember our goodbye at the airport, I’m sure he doesn’t. Yes, I know I have had the opportunity to date, men and women, but it just didn’t seem right. My memories, my feelings for Stan are still there, fresh in my mind and heart. I always felt… no feel, like I was cheating on him. Damn I hate being the watchman. Well hell I guess that’s why beer was invented. I’ll toast (a few) to the new couple, Stan and Patty Uris. May you always be happy... and forgetful. 

He looks around at his desk and sees a photo that reminds him their trip in the woods in search of Stan’s bird, the scarlet tanager, he just had to “capture” it. It wasn’t too long after he and Stan had come to their understanding. They planned a trip to Sunkhaze Meadows to look for his bird. He had heard that the Meadows were a good place to hunt for them. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Before we even began planning we checked in with Richie to make sure that he was doing ok. After Eddie left he took to staying with either Stan or myself, mostly Stan since he lived closer. Before the Losers had gotten together the two of them had been pretty tight. We checked in with him ever since the day I drove past Eddie’s place. I had taken to driving by the old Losers houses, just to help me reconnect with them. This day as I was driving past the old Kaspbrak place I noticed someone standing out in the damned rain watching the place. As I got closer it looked more and more like Rich. Sure as hell it was him, standing in the rain looking at Eddie’s house. 

“Richie, get your ass in here. You’ll catch your death out there!” I yelled out the passenger door to him. 

“Good. I fucking want to die Mikey. I can’t stand it.” He yelled back. 

“God damn it.” I thought to myself. I put on my coat and got out and walked over to him. “Rich, man come on, get in the truck.” I told him.

Then I took a closer look at him and even in the rain I could see the tears rolling down his face. 

“Miguel, I can’t do it anymore. A piece of me is missing and I can’t get it back.” He moaned. 

I knew it was bad, but I had no idea it had gotten this bad. “I know man. I hear ya. But come on get in the truck.” I told him as I gave him a hug. He then turned fully into me and pulled me into a rib cracking hug. 

“I miss him so much Mike. I just want to forget, so I can stop hurting so much.” He cried into my shoulder. I did what any friend would do in that kind of situation. I stood in the rain holding him, crying, and told him to be strong. Waiting for the pain to pass.

Today, Stan and I rolled on over to Richie’s house to check on him and let him know we would be gone for a couple of days. Mrs. Tozier open the door when we knocked and invited us in with a huge smile. 

“Mike, Stan. Here to check on him?” She asked openly. Maggie and Wentworth had been part of the team keeping their son afloat. They both knew the pain he was going through. Though they didn’t quite fully understand why Eddie and the others had stopped calling or writing. Or why Richie, when he was at his worst, would ask them and us to help him forget Eddie. 

“Head on up boys. He’s in his room, as if you couldn’t tell.” She lovingly rolled her eyes. You could hear I Want You Now clearly coming from his room. We thanked her and went upstairs. I didn’t bother knocking, just opened the door and went it. Rich was laying on his bed on his back, arms and legs spread out, glasses off, eyes closed. Stan walked over to the stereo and turned it down. 

“Mom, leave it please.” He said without opening his eyes.

“Don’t call me mom, Rich. I won’t fucking take care of you like she does.” Stan snapped back. 

Richie’s head shot up, he put his glasses on, “Staniel and Miguel. My compadres! How the fuck are you losers doing?”

“Don’t you dare call me a loser Rich. I’m not the one laying in bed on a Friday afternoon playing shitty sad songs.” Stan told him. That may have sounded a bit harsh but the look on Richie’s face said that was exactly what he needed to hear. 

“Fine, Stanislaus, but don’t touch my tunes babe. So are you fuckers here to take me away from my lonely tower?” Richie quipped now sitting up in bed. 

I guiltily rubbed the back of my neck and said, “Actually. No.”

“You lousy motherfuckers. Both of you. Ok what the hell do you want? ” Richie answered.

Stan huffed, “First we happen to love you and worry about you, you prick. Second, Mike and I are heading out to do some birding and we just wanted to make sure you were OK before we took off. Asshat.” 

“Birding? Is that some kind of new gay foreplay? Cause, I’ve been out of the loop ever since my boyfriend skipped town. I never know what you young gay boys are up to with your newfangled lingo.” Richie smirked.

I actually snorted, “Shut up, Rich. We are heading up to the Meadows.”

“Good lord,you two are going to spend the day looking for a bird? Shit, thank you for counting me out. I would rather it was foreplay instead. Fly my birdie friends. Enjoy your hike in the woods. I’ll just hang out with Mags and Went. I hear we are having meatloaf tonight for dinner.” Richie answered. Then he walked to the door and yelled “Mags! We having that world famous meatloaf of your tonight babe?” 

Without missing a beat she yelled back, “Well your father and I will. You on the other hand may be eating a steaming pile of don’t call me Mags. You catch my drift buddy?”

“Oh shit I pissed her off.” He then took off down the stairs with us right behind. He ran up to her and hugged her from behind, “Sorry mom. Can we get a movie tonight?” 

Maggie turned and looked at me and Stan, “You boys staying for dinner?” 

“No Mrs. T. We are actually heading out.” I answered. 

She smiled, “Are you sure? You know Went and I love you boys and enjoy having you over.” 

“Thank you. That’s nice of you, but we are actually heading out and just wanted to let Rich know.” Stan answered. 

“Ok then suit yourselves. Anytime and you boys know it.” She said. Then pulled Richie into a hug and said, “When dad gets home we’ll go get a movie ok.”

Richie smiled up at her. “Yeah, great thanks. I’ll just walk these fools out.” 

We left with hugs all around and a chorus of thank yous and byes to Mrs. T.

Once outside Richie walked us to my truck and gave us both hugs. “Take care of yourselves out there, please.”

“We will. Don’t worry Rich.” I told him. 

He nodded, “Ok, now I return to my domestic bliss, Stan you hit my tunes again bitch, I may have to fuck you up.”

“You can sure as hell try Trashmouth.” Stan said as he gave Richie another hug. “Take care, Rich. We’ll be back tomorrow night.”

“I can take one Friday night without my support group. I’ll be fine you two love birds go have a good time and actually look for your fucking bird.” Richie said as he playfully slugged Stan in the arm and pushed him toward the truck. “But tomorrow night you bitches are mine. We go out and do shit, I don’t know, get ice cream or something equally risque.” 

“You got it numbnuts, see you tomorrow.” Stan said through the window. 

“Low blow Standard, low. You know the most romance I get is my right hand, left if I’m feeling frisky!” He yelled.

“Beep beep Richie.” Stan yelled from the window as we drove away, all of us laughing. Stan pulled his head back in the truck, shook his head and mumbled, “why do I love that dumbass.”

It was a good hour drive to The Meadows. As we hit the open road I reached over and took Stans hand in mine. Stan shook my hand to get my attention. I looked over at him, he was all smiles. He blinked at me and I said, “I love you.” He responded, “I know.” What can I say we’re geeks. 

“Stan, play us some tunes for the drive. Your choice.” I told him. He popped a mixtape in and we enjoyed the most bizarre mix of pop, R&B and new wave music I had ever heard. That was how we made our first road trip hand-in-hand headed to The Meadows. 

Stan looking intently at the road map unfolded in his lap with notes scribbled on it, “Go about a mile and a half down County Rd. there will be a little brook or creek that we cross over and a pull out just past it on the right. We can pull off there and set up the tent.” He gave me the instructions after we had gotten off the highway. He sounded more than a little excited. 

Little houses dotted the Meadows on both sides of the road as we drove. Sure enough we passed over the brook and made the first right to a dead end road with a nice spot to park the truck and set up not too close to the brook, hopefully far enough away from the biting insects that would surely be out later.

I got out of the car and looked around, nodding my head. “This is a nice spot.” It was oak barrens, pine, and scrub, nothing major, but I was here with Stan, so I could have been on a bare rock with a twig and it would have been the best spot on earth. 

Stan turned and looked at me, smiled lovingly, “Don’t lie. It’s just oak scrub. But it’s a pretty good place to find my bird.” 

“Ok you got me, but I don’t care. I’m here with you and that’s all I really need.” I told him truthfully. 

He nodded his head came over and gave me a hug and a kiss, “Stick to the truth. You’re a terrible liar.” 

“Ass” I told him as I gave him another kiss, this one more passionate than the last. “Let’s set up the tent before it gets any darker. OK?”

Out of character Stan beetled his eyes at me and winked seductively and said, “Yeah let’s set up that tent.” 

“You’ve been spending too much time with Richie. He’s corrupting you.” I told him as I put him at arm’s length. 

“Please, don’t act like you don’t like it.” he told me as he planted yet another kiss on me. 

“Ok I won’t. No sir. Let get this Love Shack put up.” I told him.

We then set up the tent and our chairs, punctuated with kisses, smiles, and gentle slaps on the behind to hurry up. 30 minutes or so later we were set up and Stan was ready to go… birding.

Of course I had my camera with me. It was an extension of my hands and eye. I recorded the things I didn’t want to forget. I mostly took pictures of Stan as we carefully picked our way through the pine, oak, and scrub. Finally Stan stopped, “Here.” he whispered to me. The sun was low and the mountains to the northeast were catching the golden light of evening. So I started snapping pictures of Stan birding. 

I loved watching him birding. There was a quiet, watchfulness to him at these times. His movements were precise, his eyes and ears attuned to all the noise going on around. He was totally focused and in tune with his environment. As I focused back on him I noticed that he was now focused on me and smiling lovingly at me. I mouthed, “What?” he just shook his head causing his curls to shake and mouthed back, “I love you. Thanks.” I waved my free hand telling him not to worry and lifted up my camera and nodded to it with a thumbs up. He patted the log next to him and got up and sat down next to him. Sure I can’t take photos of him like this but I could forget that just to be next to my boyfriend.

We sat like that in side-by-side, holding hands off and on, in silence watching the trees and meadow that was down the rise from us. Listening to the breeze make their music as they blew through the trees. Until the sun was almost completely set. Stan broke our silence, “Bill and Ben would have loved this.” he sighed. This was the first time that Stan had mentioned Bill in years. “They always loved a good camp out.” He said to the Meadow. He turned his head to me with his eyes wet with tears. 

“I miss them too, Stan. More and more each day.” I confessed. Tears forming in my eyes as well. He squeezed my hand and smiled wanly at me.

“Let’s call it for tonight Mikey. He won’t be out now anyway, with the night birds coming out. Let’s head back to camp and get ready for an early morning.” He suggested.

That was just fine by me the biting insects were now coming out and I was thankful for the repellent Stan had made us bring and use. 

My Stan had opened up a quite a bit since the first of the Losers had begun leaving. Compared to how he was before, he was downright a motormouth and much more forthcoming about his emotions. We sat around the fire talking about all the adventures the Losers Club had and what might be up to now. After a light meal we doused the small fire we had and hit the tent. 

We laid in our shared sleeping bags, cuddled up with one another for quite a while not really saying anything. Finally Stan said after a deep breath, “You know Mikey. There are times I regret being part of the Losers Club. Look at all we’ve lost. All the pain. For what, what have we really gained.”

I laid there with him in my arms in stunned silence. I didn’t know how to answer that, we had gained each other, that was enough for me. “We have gained friends, no… not friends, family. I got to have you in my life. We hopefully killed a cosmic monster. Stan, that’s a lot for a bunch of 17 year olds to do. I don’t care if you forget, if they all have forgotten. I don’t ever want to lose those memories. Of these memories that you and I are making right now.” I pulled him closer and showered him with kisses and let nature take over, so that we could make some more memories. 

We groggily got up the next morning from lack of sleep. Packed up the camp and headed out. Within an hour Stanny had his bird. I had about 3 more rolls of photos and we were headed home with more memories. It was a great trip. The first of many the two and three of us would make that year.

~~~~~~~~~

Mike looks up from his home office desk where he’s been writing at the pictures that sit on his desk. The most prominent is a picture of the setting sun illuminating Stan looking into the distance. Next to it is one of the rare photos of all of the Losers Club, the summer before they all began to leave. 

“Stan babe these words right here are why I wouldn’t trade anything that has happened since the Losers Club formed. I don’t ever want to forget that first trip, the way you looked, none of it. That is what I have gained. I love you Stan and I wish I could hear “I know” from you once more.”

**Author's Note:**

> Mike and Stan really needed this story to be told. I hope that you all enjoy it.


End file.
